X-001 War
Note: This takes place before The Great Invasion War X-001 War was a war that spread throughout the Trolliverse. It focused on wether or not the recently discovered super weapon X-001 should be destroyed, or mass produced. This war was famous for having those who would normally be enemies work together, such as Weegee working with Spleegeeg. Beginning: During an expedition in a cave, Weegee and Regee found a mysterious weapon labeled "X-001". Weegee thought that it was interesting, and took it the to United 'Gees Galaxy. It went under the radar for a while, until someone posted pictures of it online. Other Trolliverse powers threatened that if Weegee didn't destroy the weapon, it would be war. However, other powers believed the weapon shouldn't be destroyed, but rather mass produced. After a while of arguing, most of the Trolliverse went to war. Early War: Early war many people begun fighting right off the bat. Spleegeeg, wanting the weapon for his own personal purposes, reluctantly allied with Weegee in order to keep it intact. MamaLuigi22, however, believed that no one should weird the power of a weapon that strong, and sided against Weegee, causing the MamaLuigi22 Army to fight against Weegee. This caused a brief separation of the E.S.D.W, as Freegee's group was too far split apart to do anything. Badboi22 sided with MamaLuigi22, and joined the anti-Weegee side. Foundation of the Hakazioin Union: The war became such a hot topic, that many other systems joined the party. One massive set of systems in particular (about the size of The Keejod Republic) had the exact same view: the X-001 should be utterly destroyed, as well as similar governments, views, and were allied. They formed the Hakazioin Union, and they joined MamaLuigi22's side. Regee Star System Bombing: During the war, Regee was doing an exceptionally well job. The Hakazioin Union decided that they needed to distract him from his war effort. The Union sent a disguised Badboi22 to purchase some explosives from Daikon, who had decided to stay neutral in this conflict. Despite almost being found out by Daikon, Badboi22 managed to deceive him into thinking he was someone else who would pay him back. After this, the Union dropped the explosives in the Regee Star Systems. Regee and Weegee publicly addressed this issue. They stated that this act was inhumane, and that it would cost a lot to rebuild what had been destroyed. Weegee ends it with saying whoever did it will pay. Mid War: Towards the middle of the war, the favor was actually slipping in favor of the anti-X-001 fighters. To combat this, Weegee sent Merio, Atario, and others on secret missions against his enemies. Rise of the underworld: During the middle of the war, criminal activity and illegal affairs became much higher. It was considered unsafe to leave your home, and only mildly safe inside your homes. Prisons were becoming overflowed, so other criminals needed to be let out to let in the new ones. Malleo is kidnapped: Things had started to rule in favor of the pro-X-001 Belligerents. To combat this, Badboi22 got a genius idea. He and the Hakazioin Union sent in secret soldiers who kidnapped Malleo. Weegee eventually found out about this, and was very mad. End of the War: The Anti-X001 threatened to execute Malleo if the United 'Gees Galaxy did not leave the war. If they left it, Malleo would be delivered safely. Reluctantly, Weegee agreed, and singed a contract, releasing Malleo to them, therefor making them leave the war. The who reason Freegee had joined the war was to help Weegee, so he left as well. Left without two of their most major fighters, Regee and the other pro-X-001 were forced to surrender. Aftermath: After the war's end, the crime wave had stopped. The X-001 was presumably destroyed, and peace returned. The Hakazioin Union became a major power, and eventually became allies with Spleegeeg. Belligerents: Pro-X-001 *United 'Gees Galaxy *Regee Star System *Freegee Star Cluster *Spleegeegia *Many more Anti-X-001 *MamaLuigi22 Army *Badboi22 Star System *Hakazioin Union *Many more Trivia: *The X-001 is actually not made by Armageddongee & Co., as his one is actually X-0001 *The Hakazioin Union managed to avoid The Great Invasion War and the Unification War following it. Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Universal Wars